sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Arbok
Arbok (アーボック, Ābokku) is a Poison-type Cobra Pokémon that is the evolved form of Ekans when leveling it up to level 22. Apperance :Voice actor: Kōichi Sakaguchi (both English and Japanese) Arbok is a serpentine, reptilian Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. It has lost the rattle it had on its tail as an Ekans. Like a cobra, it can spread out its ribs into a hood, though they always seem to be in this position. On its "hood", it has a design much like an angry face. Studies on the aforementioned design have confirmed that there are six variations. Its height is 11'06" and weight is 143.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities has a nasty bite with deadly venom. Terrifically strong, it is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. If any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It shares this trait with Onix. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in The Whistle Stop and A Poached Ego!. Arbok are also capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments, as seen in The Misty Mermaid. Seen in Adventures, Agatha's Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and also give it invulnerability to [[|Stats|status ailment]]s. However, if covered, the pattern will not work. Behavior Rather vicious, Arbok are territorial. They lash out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. Habitat Arbok live in grassy savannas and plains. It is native to Kanto and Johto, but have been encountered in Sinnoh from time to time. Diet In the wild, Arbok are hunters of smaller preys, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its venom to finish them off. Major appearances Jessie's Arbok Jessie has an Arbok that she obtained as an Ekans. It first appeared in Pokémon Emergency!. It was extremely loyal to her. Other In The Ultimate Test, Ash had used an Arbok in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam, against the instructor's Jolteon. Minor appearances In Ring Masters, Arbok was one of the Pokémon used in the Sumo Conference. An Arbok was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School! and by a Coordinator in What I Did For Love!. An Arbok is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Arbok made an appearance in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Arbok also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Arbokn, Cobra Pokémon. The evolved form of Ekans. It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly is for intimidation on foes when they are frozen in fear. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching and squizzing embrace is impossible. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon